1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic deflecting yoke for a cathode-ray tube with a shortened neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The space taken up by the cathode-ray tube and its deflecting yoke can give rise to difficult problems, especially in professional display systems, for example in avionics. Shortening the neck has been considered as a way to reduce the space factor while keeping the deflection angle constant, but this method has been ruled out until now because it leads to shortening of the available place set aside for the deflecting yoke, which means either that the sensitivity of the deflecting yoke is markedly decreased because the device is shortened or that, if a standard-length deflecting yoke is used, the device sets up magnetic fields which disturb the functioning of the electron gun since the latter is plunged into these fields. This disturbance particularly affects the focusing lens.